Amu's Stowaway
by XxAyumuxX
Summary: Amu's off to an all girl's summer camp with Yaya, and Rima, but what happens when Ikuto thinks it'll be fun to tag along? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Stowaway**

**Ayumu: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's original characters.**

**Chapter #1: Sneaky**

**Regular POV**

"AMU-CHAN! Amu! Get off your butte! Yaya wants you to carry her bag!" Yaya yelled pointing at her gaint duffle bag lying on the ground.

"Yaya, carry your own bag!" Amu ordered annoyed.

"Yaya shouldn't have to carry it! Yaya is weak!" Yaya pouted sitting down on the bag and puffing out her lips defiantly.

"You have issues Yaya." Rima teased flicking Yaya's head as she came around the corner carrying her own duffle bag and setting it next to Yaya's.

"Yaya does not have issues! Yaya is mostly normal!" She whined, slamming her fists down.

"Mostly." Both Amu and Rima giggled.

"Oh crap! We gotta go guys! The bus leaves in half an hour and I promised we'd get there early" Rima gasped picking her bag back up again and swinging it over her shoulder.

"YESH!!!!! Yaya is ready. Now, get Yaya's bag Amu so we can leave." Yaya exclaimed jumping up, eyes sparkling.

"YAYA!"

"Fine, Yaya will carry it, but only if you feed Yaya!"

"Fine! Let's go we can stop somewhere on the way." Rima rambled as she began down the sidewalk.

**********

**Amu's POV **

"Teriyaki! Yaya wuvs teriyaki!"

"Stuff that down your face and let's go!" Rima screamed tapping nervously on the counter.

"Do not rush Yaya when she is eating!"

"Amu, I'll stay here and pay, will you run ahead and tell the chaperones that I'm coming?!"

"Sure Rima!" I ran out the door happy to be able to get out of the constant whining of Yaya, when something, actually someone stopped me in my tracks, him. CRAP! What now?

"Hey Amu. Where you off to?" Came his sly voice. I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he got closer.

"Does it matter?" I scoffed, pulling away from him.

"It does to me." He said sarcastically batting his eyelashes and grabbing my waist.

"Get off me Ikuto! I need to be somewhere like, now, this'll have to wait until later I ripped away again and shot away toward the school.

"I'll be waiting." Ikuto muttered darkly. I blushed furiously, but I pushed away my embarrassment and continued to run. When I finally reached Seiyo Academy my shoulder had begun to throb from my bag cutting into it

"Amu-Chan! Yo Amu! The bus is leaving like now! C'mon!" Came Kukai's voice from beside the bus.

"I can't believe they're even letting you go to all girls' camp!" I said smugly, rolling my eyes and handing him my duffle bag.

"Hey they need someone to be a counselor, and who would be better than me?"

"Anyone…" I whispered under my breath.

"Hey!" Kukai said offended "That does it Hinamori Amu, you will pay!" Kukai jumped up his eyes blazing. "You die now!"

"We don't have time for that Kukai!" Rima had appeared out of no where and grabbed Kukai by the ear.

"Save me Yaya!" Kukai yelped in pain.

"Why does everyone expect Yaya to do EVERYTHING?!" Yaya exclaimed pretending to be absolutely exhausted. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come on guys the bus is leaving."

**Ayumu: Success!!!! **

**Ikuto: Newb! *Cough***

**Ayumu: Hey!!!! X(**

**Rima: Ultra newb! *cough***

**Ayumu: I could do evil things to you guys.**

**Ikuto: Get the tape Rima!**

**Rima: *Gets tape***

**Ayumu: Guys I'm serious!**

**Ikuto & Rima: *TAPES AYUMU***

**Ayumu: *Bites Ikuto's ear* **

**Ikuto: HOLY CRAP! That hurt! **

**Ayumu: :P Let this be a warning!!!!! XD he he he he he he**

**Rima: Hurry Ikuto! End it before she eats us!!! *Whimpers***

**Ikuto: … Read & Reply… um, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayumu: Hi Everybody! Here's my second Chappie! I hope u all like it! Oh yeah, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its original characters! **

**Chapter 2: Bus ride**

**Amu's POV:**

"Yaya is soooooooooo xcited!!!!!" Screamed Yaya jumping from her seat getting an evil look from the bus driver. Even Rima, who's disposition was usually sour was in a rarely wonderful mood joking and laughing with Yaya. I wanted to be up goofing off with my friends, but I just couldn't get Ikuto out of my head. His deep, passionate eyes and the way he'd said, "I'll be waiting." Played over and over in Amu's head like a curse. Had he meant it? No, he was just messing with her… but Ikuto has been known to do strange things. Urg, I give up! I flung myself back against the seat shaking every little piece of Ikuto out of my head.

"Amu-Chan! What's wrong with you?! You've been sitting there staring at the back of the seat for like an hour!" Questioned Rima sliding into Amu's seat.

"Oh nothing," I lied, hoping Rima wouldn't push any further.

"Rima! Rima-chan! Yaya wants you to have a thumb war with her! Yaya will win this time!" Rima giggled and flung herself back over to Yaya's seat.

Oh well, I just need to drop it! Besides I have the whole trip to chill and not worry about it, I thought feeling slightly at ease. I finally sat up and looked around the bus, Kukai was throwing his rolled up sock at the bus driver's head then crawling to the front of the bus to retrieve it again, Yaya and Rima were in the middle of a thumb war, and Rima had Yaya's thumb pinned against the seat, Yaya almost on the floor in pain and Rima laughing manically, everything just as it should be, standing up Amu jumped from seat to seat until she reached the very back of the bus, which was completely deserted except for about 40 duffle bags which had been heaped up on the seats. I guess I'll just rest a while, clear my head, I thought leaning back against the duffle bags. The noise from the bus was muffled and everything was semi-quiet.

"Mmmm….hmpmfm." What the heck! I screamed to myself, sitting up, my heart palpitating. Had I really just heard something? I lowered my head again and heard the same thing, snoring. Had someone fallen asleep back here? I dug slowly through the bags, as silently as I could until I came to hair, blue hair. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!! My mind was racing and I was sweating like mad. The body stirred and turned around to face me.

"Amu???" Came his voice, no no no no no.

He looked into my panicked eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked innocently "I followed you all the way here."

All I could do was stare at him, the one person I didn't want to see, Ikuto.

**Ayumu: OMG OMG OMG!!!! Sorry it's kinda short but I hope to update again soon!**

**Ikuto: I was getting so bored…**

**Ayumu: You didn't like it?**

**Ikuto: Nope. *Snickers***

**Ayumu: *Crys* Why not**

**Ikuto: I wasn't even listening.**

**Ayumu: X( *Gets knife***

**Ikuto: Uhhhhhh….. Read & Reply *Hides***

**Ayumu: BYE!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ayumu:This is to all my readers... I'm sorry about not updating my computer is being fixed and so i cannot write or post at the present moment, I'm very sorry. I will contiue to write as soon as my computer is fixed. Once again I'm sorry and i will update as soon as possible. Please keep checking up on my story for updates. Thanks again, Ayumu 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayumu: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its original characters. *Tears***

Chapter 3: Too close for comfort

Ikuto repeated himself, "Aren't you happy to see me?" This time looking a bit annoyed.

"Um…not really!" I glared at him, biting the inside of my mouth and just waiting to wake up from what seemed like some horrible dream.

"Amu! Amu-Chan! Amu-chan you better come out and see Yaya right now!" Crap… Yaya.

"Who's that?" Ikuto wondered mockingly, beginning to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed into his ear. I did the only thing I could think to do, I jabbed his face back down through the mound and covered him as much as possible and I sat… right on him.

"There you are Amu-chan. Yaya was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Yaya." I mumbled shifting uncomfortably.

"Amu-chan… Yaya is suspicious… what are you doing?"  
"Nothing Yaya… I'm just looking for something," I lied trying to give myself time to think of a better excuse. All of a sudden I heard a small purr rising in Ikuto's chest. You're kidding me! I screamed to myself my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Amu, are you hiding a kitty in there? Cuz if you are you need to share with Yaya!" Yaya sprang up onto the pile and started digging her eyes shining. I couldn't let her find Ikuto, but what could I do to stop her? I could see a tiny spec of hair beginning to seep through the sea of bags. Adrenaline was rushing through my body and I reacted, I through myself between Yaya and Ikuto, nothing separated our two bodies except for a single sleeping bag, but I could still hear his hard, fast breath as he trembled under me.

"Amu!" Yaya screeched! "Let Yaya see!"

"No Yaya!" I screamed, head still down in the sleeping bag. "You can't see!"

"Why not? Yaya wants to see!"

"You can't see it… yet!"

"What does Amu-chan mean?" Yaya questioned.

"It's a surprise! You can't see it until we get into our Cabin at the Camp site."

"Oh…" Yaya's eyes were as big as melons as she stared at Amu in awe. "Okay!" Yaya chirped, jumping down from the pile and skipping away.

I breathed out deeply letting my heart begin to slow.

"You're warm Amu." Ikuto whispered. I tried to pull away but Ikuto had his arms held firm to my waist and his head only inches from my own.

"Let go of me!" I ordered harshly.

"But then I'd get cold Amu, and you're so warm." He pulled me in closer to him, squeezing me into his long slender body. "Mmmmmm, that's better." He purred. And with one last yawn he was a sleep, and I was trapped!

**Ayumu: You are sooooo perverted!!!**

**Ikuto: Ehh…**

**Ayumu: What do you mean by that?**

**Ikuto: It's who I am. You can love it or hate it… but you know u love it. **

**Ayumu: Stay away from me!!! *Gets whip***

**Ikuto: *Chuckles* I'm not in the mood anyways.**

**Ayumu: *Shivers* you do know I'm gonna have night mares now… don't you? **

**Ikuto: Wutever… Read and Reply!!! XD**

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

P.S. ~ I finally got my computer working again!!! I'm sooooo sorry for any inconvenience and especially for making you all wait this long, but I hope you enjoyed my update & I will have another update up ASAP!!!!! Thanks!!!

~AYUMU~


End file.
